Debris
by caitd
Summary: An unexpected letter causes Vera to re-evaluate her life.
1. Chapter 1

The squeak of the wipers and large drops of rain hammering the windscreen drowned out the faint sound of the radio as Vera made her way home to her cottage. Shaking the water off her hat and coat as she entered her hallway she picked the post up from the floor, and turning on the kitchen light threw the post onto the worktop and made her way into the lounge where she was greeted by her adorable tabby and white cat which she gently picked up.

"What have ye been up to"

Vera walked her out to the kitchen "What shall we have for dinner, would ye like salmon?".

Vera squeezed a small pouch of cat food into the pink bowl before opening her fridge.

Smelling the contents of a plastic container she raised her eyebrows before putting it into the microwave and stood watching her cat as she waited for the bleep.

As she washed the plastic container and plate she glanced over at the post. An unusual looking letter, unlike the others which were mostly bills of junk mail caught her eye.

She shook her hands into the sink before drying them with a towel and carefully picked up the envelope. As she opened it and began reading her hands began to tremble. She pushed her stomach into the worktop as she continued reading as if the pain of that could distract from the contents of the letter. The trembling worsened and soon she could feel the contents of her stomach rising to her throat and without warning her meal ejected from her body and into the sink.

The sudden echo of the doorbell stopped her vomiting as she stood still hoping the unwanted visitor would go away.

"Vera...Vera I know you are home so you can put the crisps and chocolate away and let me in".

Vera stood holding onto the edge of the sink and whispered "Please Joe, go away".

"Vera...open up its freezing out here" He begged as he shut the letterbox.

Vera made her way down her hallway muttering to herself as she opened the door.

Joe quickly entered and took his coat off. As he placed it on the rack by the front door he turned turned to Vera who was leaning against the wall of the hallway and not wishing to make eye contact.

"It's Michael Sykes" He began.

"I don't mean to be rude love but I am very tired". Vera announced as she gazed at the floor.

Jo narrowed his eyes. "Vera, what's going on".

"As I said pet I am exhausted and just want an early night". She explained before being rudely interrupted.

"Vera I know you too long now look at me". Joe answered as he moved closer to Vera.

She slowly lifted her head and he could see immediately that something was wrong.

"Are you OK, what's the matter I only left you an hour ago".

Vera waver her hand "I am fine it's just something I ate, nothing a decent nights sleep won't cure".

Joe shook his head. "I don't believe you, you were fine earlier".

"For goodness sake will you just leave it this once Joe." Vera snapped as she shook her head and reverted her gaze back to the floor. "Just go home Joe and leave work until the morning."

Felling irate at trying to help Joe took his coat and shut the front door, not slamming it but shutting it hard enough for the letterbox to open and close.

Vera slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke suddenly and began rubbing her neck. She dozed off in the armchair and the faint light of the lamp shone on the letter. The contents came flooding back to her as she momentarily took in her surroundings and she could feel her stomach sink.

She arrived at work and made her way across the open plan office.

"Morning boss" Kenny smiled as he lifted a folder from his desk.

Vera raised her hand "Not now Kenny" as she headed for the sanctuary of her private little office.

Shutting her door she immediately closed the blinds and sat down taking a deep breath while turning on her computer.

Joe barged in and made his way over to her desk. "What was last night about".

Vera rolled her eyes. "Joe, in case you have forgotten I am your boss and therefore don't need to be interrogated, and I will thank you to knock before you barge in here is that clear".

Joe shook his head as he walked out and slammed the door. "You are unbelievable".

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of bed this morning, what's got her". Kenny asked as Joe walked by his desk.

"If only I knew". Joe replied as he flopped down into his chair and adjusted his computer screen.

Kenny reluctantly knocked on the office door and waited for a response before entering. Joe glanced over as Kenny disappeared into the office. Moments later he returned and called out to Joe. "Come on, you're with me today we have to go and give our friend Michael a visit".

Joe looked at him confused. "She's leaving us to it".

Kenny smiled as he picked up his car keys "Yep and if you are lucky you can buy me lunch".

Joe glanced at the closed office door before gathering his belongings and following Kenny.

Later that evening the office had emptied out. Joe could see the dim light in Vera's office. He slowly walked over and through a small gap in the blinds he could see Vera sitting at her desk. He debated with himself if he should knock or not and waited for a few moments. He gently knocked at the door.

"Come in". She whispered gently her voice sounding croaky as though she hadn't spoken all day.

Joe slowly made his way into the office. Vera began typing and he knew it was a distraction.

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier". Joe began.

Vera didn't revert her gaze and continued to read the screen in front of her. "See you in the morning Joe".

Joe sat down and clasped his hands "Vera what's going on".

She continued to type "I don't know what you are talking about".

Joe sighed "I am talking about you...your behaviour last night, and this morning not to mention not going out yourself to talk to Michael it's just not you".

Vera quickly interrupted "Joe for goodness sake, can you just leave it be this once".

He shook his head "I am concerned about you".

"I am not your concern Joe so if that's all I have a lot of work to do". Vera pointed towards the door.

Joe held his hands up as though the firing squad had him surrounded "Fine, I give up".

The next morning the team gathered for a briefing. Joe glanced around looking for Vera. Her office door was open but there was no sign of her.

"She's not in yet". Kenny muttered as he noticed Joe eyeing the room.

"Has she called". Joe asked trying to hide his concern.

Kenny shook his head "nobody has heard a word".

"I have to see a man about a dog Kenny I will be back as soon as I can". Joe disappeared down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe drove to Vera's cottage and on approach immediately noticed her car, which was a clear indicator she wasn't far. He made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell. The lack of response concerned him as he began knocking on the door. As he stood back he glanced at the window which was dark due to the curtains being shut.

"Vera" he called repeatedly. "I am not going anywhere until you talk to me".

He waited for a few moments before making his way to the back of the property.

He knocked at the back door more vigorously

A pale disheveled figure appeared through the small window pane in the door.

"Vera let me in" he pleaded I am freezing out here.

As Vera unlocked the door Joe stepped inside and took in the sight before him.

With her eyes red and swollen and her hair uncombed, this was not the strong woman he had grown so fond of.

"Oh Vera, what's going on". He asked searching her eyes for answers.

Vera shrugged trying her hardest to fight back the tears yet not making any eye-contact she gave a nod for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"Why don't I make us a cuppa and you can tell me what's been going on". Joe stated as he gave the kettle a shake before clicking the button.

Vera gave a dismissive sigh "It will take more than a cuppa".

Joe smiled "I have all day, my boss isn't in the office today". He could see his humor wasn't welcomed.

"Vera are you ill please just tell me". He blurted out bluntly not wishing to hide his concern.

She shook her head "No pet I am not ill".

"I am worried sick about you, you are distracted, irritable, not to mention how rough you look".

"Oh thanks pet, come around here to make me feel better did you". Vera asked.

Joe smiled "You know what I mean".

Vera titled her head back and closed her eyes. "It's personal Joe and I think I need to get my head around it first".

"Are you in financial trouble" He began "I can lend you money I don't have a lot but I have some savings"

Vera opened her eyes and shook her head "It's not financial Joe".

Vera opened a drawer and retrieved a letter. She slowly handed it over and turned away to look out the window as he began to read the contents. She held onto the worktop and closed her eyes trying hard not to let Joe see the tear that had escaped.

"I don't understand" he began.

"It's all there Joe you are the detective". Vera continued to stare out the window not wanting see the expression on Joe's face.

He glanced up at Vera as he heard a sniffle. He stood up and placed his arm around her shoulders and nestling her head into his chest she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shush". Joe gave her a gentle squeeze "It will be OK".

Vera pulled away and wiped her eyes with her hands. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed as she tried desperately to redeem herself.

"Oh Joe".

Joe placed the letter on the table. "What are you going to do"

Vera glanced up at the ceiling and smiled. "I have been asking myself that question, over and over".

"You never said". Joe began before being interrupted.

"Why would I" Vera sighed folding the letter and placing it back in the drawer. "It was a long time ago".


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to reply to the letter no matter what you decide". Joe stated as Vera shut the drawer.

"Oh do I now". She snapped "All my life I have had people telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing, well you know what Joe, I will decide if I am going to reply or not".

Joe shook his head "That letter took guts Vera, the least it deserves is a response".

Vera raised her eyebrows. "Healed wounds".

"Wounds don't heal unless they are treated" Joe stated "and judging by your reaction to the letter I would say they are anything but healed, so there's no point kidding anyone let alone yourself".

Vera sat at the table and placed her head in her hands.

"Peter" she whispered as she lifted her head while a tear escaped and made its way slowly down her cheek.

Joe nodded as he watched her intently.

"I loved him". Her lip wobbled as she bit down on it.

Joe gently took her hand and held her fingers as she wrapped them around his thumb, while he waited for her to continue.

"We started the force at the same time, we trained together, we were best friends". Vera released her grip on Joe and ran her fingers through her hair. "I fell in love with him".

"And the feeling wasn't mutual" Joe asked.

"It was" Vera replied sharply "It was, we were seeing each other for a while, a long while the future, we were making plans for the future".

Vera shook her head as she tried once again to compose herself. "He died, on a job, it should have been me, he was covering for me".

"You can't blame yourself" Joe whispered.

"I do Joe, every single day. He was so kind always looking out for me, he protected me. We were called to a disturbance and he was stabbed. If I had of gone to the call instead of him I would have waited for backup and he would still be here ".

"You don't know that Vera, no matter what happened it wasn't your fault, it was the lunatic with the knife". Joe explained.

Vera shook her head as she closed her eyes. "I had just told him I was pregnant, that's why he went instead of me. After that day things were never to be the same again. Weeks went past and I eventually told my Dad I was pregnant. He went ballistic, told me to get rid as I could barely look after myself at that time".

"That's awful" Joe whispered

Vera nodded in agreement "It was far too late to 'get rid' as he put it".

"So you had the baby" Joe asked.

Vera nodded as she gave a small smile "I had the baby, I couldn't look at her but I will never forget hearing her cry. I knew if I saw her I wouldn't want to give her away so it was easier to just pretend it wasn't happening".

"Did you think about keeping her" Joe asked.

"When I thought it was going to be me and Peter, there was no doubt, but I couldn't bring a baby into that house, not the way he went on, not that he would have given me that option, he made it quite clear what I needed to do. He resented me so he certainly wasn't going to have an illegitimate grandchild."

Joe reached out and took Vera's hand again. "I am so sorry, that must have been awful".

Vera gave his hand a squeeze "I just blocked it out , it makes life more bearable".

"Didn't you want to find her" Joe asked quizzically.

Vera poured herself a whisky and took a large gulp. She placed the glass on the table "I am not what she is looking for".

"You are exactly what she is looking for" Joe explained as he watched her pour another whisky.

"She is looking for a family, a glamorous mother, siblings...a story Joe, not me, not this".

Joe smiled "She's looking for you, an amazing caring woman who is fantastic at what she does".

Vera gave a warm smile. "She will be disappointed if I turn up, I know that much, anyway Joe, don't you have criminals to catch.

Joe stood up and placed his cup in the sink. "Open those curtains and let some light in, and Vera you know where I am if you need me".

"Thanks". She whispered.

Joe made his way to the door as Vera followed. He turned before leaving and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear he gently kissed her on the cheek. "I would be made up if you were my mother".

Vera's eyes welled up and she swallowed hard keeping the tears at bay as Joe disappeared.

The next Joe arrived just as the morning briefing had started. Rushing to his desk he hung his coat over his chair and quickly made his way over to the team. He tried his best to hide his smile as he realised his boss was back.

"Michael Sykes, I want to know all of his movements over the last week, Kenny I want you to check all CCTV on West Street on Friday night, Joe you are with me we are going to give him a call". Vera stated as she drew on the white board.

Joe gathered two cardboard cups from the hot drinks van and made his way back to his car. Handing a cup to Vera she placed her two hands around it and enjoyed the warmth.

"Do you think he is guilty". Joe asked as he lifted the plastic lid and blew on the hot coffee.

Vera nodded as she carefully took a sip "I have no doubt Joe, but we need to be careful before we bring him in". Vera began blowing on the hot drink as she looked out at the view from the car.

"I have replied to the letter " Vera stated not wishing to make eye-contact.

Joe turned to her "Really, oh Vera that's fantastic".

She pursed her lips "We will see".

Joe watched Vera as she stared out of the window. "It will be fine".

Vera shook her head "I don't think you have any idea how terrified I am".

"Probably not half as terrified her" Joe replied "But if she is anything like you then you have absolutely nothing to worry about". Joe paused and smiled "or maybe you have".

Vera smiled as she hit Joe's arm "Cheeky bugger".


	5. Chapter 5

Joe pulled the hood of his coat over his head and grabbing a white plastic bag he opened his car door and embraced the heavy downpour as he ran towards the cottage.

"I just got a mix of things". He stated as he hung his coat up on the rack in the hallway and made his way into the kitchen.

"You dish up pet I am just going to nip to the loo there are beers in the fridge ". Vera said as she left the kitchen.

Joe began dishing up the dinner and placed the plates on trays as he retrieved two bottles of beer from the fridge. Looking for a bottle opener he searched the drawers. As he opened the last drawer an envelope lay on top. He glanced at the kitchen door before picking it up. The name on it was familiar and it was addressed to an address down south . He heard the toilet flushing so quickly put the envelope into his coat pocket and opened the beers.

As Vera returned Joe handed her a tray and they made their way into the lounge and sat in front of the warm crackly fire.

"How is the family". Vera asked not really something she was ever interested in but felt it her duty to ask on the odd occasion.

"Good thanks". Joe smiled. "Have you had a reply yet from the letter you sent".

Vera paused momentarily. "Letter... oh the letter no not yet". She took a sip from the beer bottle and smiled almost an apologetic smile.

"There's more beers if you fancy it"

"I need to get home after this or Celine won't be happy if I miss the bedtime story".

She smiled as she watched him eat his meal.

The next morning Vera was getting ready for work. In her usual hurry she quickly fed the cat and grabbed a chocolate bar for her journey. She opened the drawer in which she kept her sugar stash and immediately noticed a missing envelope.

"Where are you, where are you". She repeated as she frantically searched the kitchen cupboards.

She slammed the door shut as she realised where it had gone.

Grabbing her keys she made her way out of the house and slammed the front door almost knocking the small panes of glass from it.

As she barged through the open plan office she approached Joe's desk.

"Joe my office now"

She waited for him to enter before slamming the door.

"Where's the letter".

"What letter". He replied dismissively.

"You know bloody well what letter I don't have time for games Joe, just give me the bloody thing". Her eyes were wide and her face was red and blotchy with anger.

Joe was taken aback. He had seen Vera angry over the years but never this angry and certainly never at him.

He swallowed hard and almost whispered "I..., I posted it".

Vera picked a large folder from her desk and threw it at the wall knocking a lump of plaster to the floor. "What the hell did you go and do that for".

Joe could see Kenny looking in the window wondering what was going on.

"It needed posting, the girl needed a response and it wasn't looking like you were going to do it Vera".

Vera gripped her hair with her hands ."It wasn't up to you Joe, it wasn't your decision to make. Have you any idea what you have done".

Joe walked over towards Vera and rested his arms on the desk. "Yes Vera. I done what you should have. All that rubbish about you replying, that was just so I didn't ask questions. Well you know what, I am sorry I posted the bloody thing".

Vera nodded as she bit on lip and without saying a word she stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

As he emerged the whole team were silent and their eyes followed him to his desk.

As he sat down Kenny slid his chair over. "What's got her today, I could hear her shouting from the coffee machine".

Joe shook his head as he began typing on his computer.

As the day passed there was still no sign of Vera and Joe became unnerved.

"Anybody know where she's gone". Joe asked hoping somebody would have an idea.

"Speak to Mr Sykes". Kenny replied.

"Not on her own" Joe stated.

Kenny smiled "The mood she's in today I'd say Sykes is more to be pitied".

Joe shook his head "When will that woman ever learn".

Kenny turned in his chair "What was all that about earlier".

"Just the usual". Joe didn't look up from the screen hoping Kenny wouldn't pursue the matter.

As Joe drove home he made a detour to Vera's house. He noticed the place in darkness and the driveway empty. He tapped on the steering wheel "Where are ya".

He pulled away and drove the scenic way home through the village. He eyed the car park of the local pub for her car but there was no sign. He pulled out his mobile and redialed her number. He shook his head as it went to voicemail. "Vera, look I am really sorry can you please call me".

Joe made his way home and was greeted by Celine.

"Any sign yet" she asked as he sat down to dinner.

"Nothing all day, it's just not like her, I have looked everywhere I can think of, I have left messages and nothing".

Celine could see how worried he was. "Why don't you go out when you have eaten and have another look".

Joe nodded "I think I am going to have to if I want any sleep tonight".


	6. Chapter 6

Joe made his way back to Vera's but there was still no sign of her.

He drove around past the pub again and decided to check the the car park they often visit by the sea. As he pulled out of the village he spotted her car parked outside the small church.

He parked next do it and made his way inside. Glancing around the empty church he stepped outside. He noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench in the graveyard. He slowly made his way over unsure of the response he would get. Vera didn't acknowledge his presence as he sat down next to her and glanced at the name on the grave opposite him.

"I have been looking for you". Joe whispered as he noticed the fresh flowers on the grave

"I haven't been far". Vera replied quietly still not meeting Joe's gaze.

"I am truly sorry for posting that letter I had no idea".

Vera smiled "I shouldn't have gone off at you like that".

Joe turned towards her "Why didn't you post it".

Vera smiled "I was going to, but I thought it best to leave things are they are".

"Aren't you curious". Joe asked quizzically.

"Everyday Joe, everyday". Vera sighed as she turned to Joe.

"So why leave it then".

"It will just lead to disappointment".

He could see her eyes fill so he gently placed his arm around her and pulled her into his chest "It deserves a chance. You owe it to yourself and to her Vera. You wrote the letter".

They sat for a few moments before it started to rain.

Joe stood up and walked ahead slightly "Why don't you say goodbye to Peter and I'll take you for a drink".

Vera raised her eyebrows "Well I'll be damned, Joe Ashworth parting with money, I'll just have to take you up on that offer".

Joe smiled "It's the least I can do then maybe one day I'll be forgiven".

Vera linked Joe's arm as they left the graveyard "Maybe one day".

Joe placed the drinks on the table and draped his coat over the vacant chair beside him. Vera warmed her hands on the open fire.

"You allowed out this late".

Joe smiled as he took a sip from his pint. "Celine calls you the other woman so I told her we had a date".

"You wish".

Joe leaned towards the fire and threw one of the nearby logs onto it. He turned to Vera who stared wide eyed oblivious to her surroundings. "If I could get that letter back I would".

Vera rested her elbow on the table and cupped her chin in her hand. "I wanted to send it I just didn't have the bottle". She continued watching the fire.

"Do you visit Peter often". He asked.

Vera's eyes filled up but she managed to hold back the tears "As often as I can, usually when I have something on my mind. I used to spend hours sitting there just talking to him".

Joe took Vera's free hand, it was cold so he placed it between the palms of his hand. "You still miss him".

Vera gave a small smile as she turned to him "He was my best friend, a gentleman. The day I lost him a part of me went with him."

"I can't even begin to imagine". Joe replied as he let go of Vera's hand and sat back in his chair.

She placed her glass on the table "Oh enough of me now Joe, you better get yourself home or the kids won't know who you are".

He downed the end of his pint and stood up "I'm in no hurry" he waved his glass "Another".

Vera nodded as he walked to the bar and shortly returned with drinks "We have half an hour".

Vera looked confused

"Celine is making us dinner, I told her we will be there in half an hour".

"I have to..." Vera began but was interrupted by Joe.

"We are not taking no for an answer so drink up".

Vera sat back slightly bemused and quietly finished her drink. It wasn't that she was ungrateful she just didn't enjoy polite conversation as she never knew what to say. Whenever she visited Joe's home she always felt awkward. She hadn't a clue how to behave with his kids and couldn't bear listening to Celine talk about recipes. She just wanted to go home but knew she had no choice but to endure an evening at the Ashworth's.


	7. Chapter 7

As Thursday evening arrived Vera sat in her office when Kenny received a call. He made his way into the office.

"Ma'am Michael Sykes has been found guilty they reckon he will get at least ten years"

Vera smiled "Well round up the troops Kenny and get a table booked at that place down the road".

Kenny nodded as Joe entered. "Did I hear right, are you actually joining us". He laughed.

"Quickly Joe before I change my mind it took us months to get that sod". Vera took her coat and made her way through the office "First round is on me".

After the meal they all went into the little pub next door. Vera paid for the round as she watched the team chat and laugh. She quietly slipped out and pulled her scarf tight as she embraced the cold wind.

"Vera, where are you going". Joe called as shivered leaving the porch and crossing the road. She turned to him. "You enjoy your night pet I have to get home".

"You can't leave, stay for another I will see you get home". Joe pleaded.

Vera continued to walk as she shouted back "No hangovers in that office in the morning or I will blame you".

She grinned to herself as she climbed into her Land Rover.

As she entered her hallway she flicked on the lights and removed her coat. Picking up the post she made her way into the kitchen as she sieved through the envelopes.

She immediately noticed familiar handwriting. Her hands trembled as she opened it and read the contents. A single tear dripped onto the paper creating a smudge. She poured herself a whisky and made her way into the lounge. Pressing the letter against her chest she took a large sip from her glass and shut her eyes.

The next morning Vera sat in her office and she noticed Joe arrive in.

"Joe" she called.

As he appeared she signaled for him to shut the door. She handed him the letter to read.

Joe sat almost still as he studied it. "Vera, this weekend, she wants to meet you this weekend".

Vera nodded as he placed the letter on the desk in front of her.

"Are you OK" he asked.

"Terrified isn't the word Joe".

"You will be fine I told you, she's clearly desperate to meet you".

Vera nodded as she began typing on her computer. "Have you e-mailed her a response". Joe asked.

Vera widened her eyes as she pointed to her screen.

Joe stood up "I will leave you to it."

Vera lay awake the whole night and no matter how hard she tried she could not sleep. As she got out of the shower she carefully placed her outfit onto the bed. Pulling of the shops tag she gently laid the clothes out. She applied make-up and styled her hair.

Her doorbell rang and she quickly fixed her smart bright scarf around her neck before answering the door.

Joe stood in front of her almost not recognising the figure before him.

"Vera you look amazing".

She ran her fingers through her styled hair "Is it too much".

Joe followed her into the lounge "No not at all, I have never seen you looking so well. I just thought I would pop in and wish you luck".

Vera turned to him "Thanks Joe". She glanced at her watch "I better get going".

He walked to the car with her and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek "Stop worrying". She smiled as she shut the door and started the engine.

Making her way into the upmarket restaurant she glanced around at the occupied tables. A lady approached "Can I help you madam".

Looking over the lady's shoulder and scouring every table Vera replied "Table for two, Stanhope".

The lady checked her paperwork. "Ah yes, if you would like to come this way".

Vera followed her through to the back of the restaurant and was guided to a small candlelit table tucked away in the corner. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure the lady could hear it.

"Can I get you anything." The lady asked as she placed two menus on the table.

"No I am fine for now thanks". Vera replied as her fingers nervously tapped on the table.

She couldn't take her eyes off the direction of the door although she was not actually able to see it from her table. She could feel the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach worsen.

Her phone rang loudly and as other diners glanced at her unamused she quickly retrieved it from her bag and switched it off. As she closed her bag a voice asked "Vera Stanhope".

Vera quickly turned around and noticed a young woman standing over her. She shot to her feet "Yes," She replied

"I'm Molly". The girl stated as she smiled at Vera.

"Of course you are" Vera replied as she the young woman put her arms around her. This wasn't anything Vera had prepared for but it felt right and so she responded.

"Sit down, sit down". Vera ordered as she took in the girls familiar features.

"You must be exhausted after driving all this way".

Molly smiled "I left quite early and to be honest I couldn't sleep last night and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday".

"Me neither, you must be starving have a look at that menu". Vera smiled.

As Vera scanned over the fancy menu she didn't recognise half the dishes. Fancy restaurants were something she tended to avoid and would prefer a bacon butty from a van any day.

"So you are from the south then" Vera asked.

"Yeah just outside London".

Vera shook her head "This place must be shock to the system then".

"It's so beautiful I love the countryside".

"Are you staying for long up here". Vera asked hoping it wasn't just a day trip.

"I'm booked into a hotel until Monday" Molly replied. "As I didn't want it to be too rushed".

"Anything on there tickle your fancy pet". Vera asked as Molly shut the menu.

Molly smiled "I think i'd prefer fish and chips by the sea, I don't know what half that stuff is".

Vera laughed "I know a good place that does just that, if you fancy it".

Molly nodded "Oh lovely I can't remember the last time I ate by the sea".

"Come on then grab your coat and lets get out of here".


	8. Chapter 8

The pair strolled along the pier both clutching fish and chips wrapped in white paper.

Vera threw her empty paper in the bin and sat on a bench overlooking the sea. "You must have so many questions for me". She stated nervously.

Molly wrapped up her papers and threw them into the bin. "I did have but I can't seem to remember half of them". She sat next to Vera.

"So you work in the police".

Vera nodded "I'm a DCI, I head investigations. I love it and I have a really good team".

Molly looked out to the sea "That is amazing. I did think about going into the force myself but got talked out of it".

Vera laughed "Of course you did it's in your genes. Long hours and late nights. It takes over. What do you do".

"Interior design. It's great because I get to work from home a lot".

"I have a project and a half for you at home".

Molly laughed. "Do you live on your own".

"Yeah I never married, not for the lack of offers," Vera laughed " I inherited my Dad's cottage, it needs work but I just don't have the time".

"So who do you live with" Vera asked as she turn towards Molly.

"I have my own flat. My boyfriend wants us to live together but I'm not quite ready to share my flat full time yet".

Vera laughed but she could not take her eyes off her. She had Peter's eyes and his big smile, and although she waited for what seemed like a lifetime for this day, she could not help but feel saddened by the void Peter had left. She felt today she needed him more than ever. She could feel the all familiar lump rise in her throat but swallowed hard. She couldn't help but secretly study the young woman. Her bright red coat complemented her glowing cheeks caused by the sea breeze. Her dark hair was almost identical in colour to Peters' and for some reason she felt as though he was there watching over them.

Vera placed her hand on top of Molly's "I explained in the letter why I had to give you up.".

Molly smiled and placed her other hand on top of Vera's. "I understand, I really do. I had a good life and great parents".

"Do they know where you are". Vera asked.

Molly shook her head. "I thought it was best not to tell them just yet."

Vera took her hand away and fixed her scarf. "What do you fancy doing while you are up here, I mean do you have any plans".

Molly shook her head "Well I was just hoping to spend some time with you really. I mean if you have the time".

Vera smiled "I have all the time in the world pet. Shall we go for a walk".

Molly stood up waited for Vera to lead the way. "So you don't have plans for tomorrow then".

Vera laughed "I'll show you around this place."

As they strolled along the seafront it started to get dark. The pair walked back to the small car park.

As Molly opened her door she turned to Vera. "Thank you so much for today I really enjoyed it".

Vera shrugged "Ah it's no problem pet. I loved every minute of it".

Vera put out her hand and Molly shook it. It looked rather awkward and formal as though she had just interviewed a witness ,but she didn't want to frighten her away. Too little or too much were the words that seemed to go through her mind all day.

As Molly sat into her car Vera held onto the door. "Shall I meet you at the hotel tomorrow".

Molly gave her a card with the hotel details on it. "Any time that suites you".

Vera shut the door and watched her car disappear before making her way home.

As she entered her cottage she shut the door and momentarily leaned against it breathing a sigh of relief.

She needed a stiff drink after today so made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a small whisky. She heard her phone bleep and immediately checked it. A simple text displayed on the screen.

"_Thank you so much for today. You were worth the wait. Looking forward to tomorrow. Mol x"._

Vera took the card Molly had given her out of her pocket. She weaved it through her fingers as she took another sip from her glass. She wondered if maybe now they have met they should leave it at that. Vera thought maybe she came across as stand offish at times but that was just nerves. She then thought how she liked her own company and tended to avoid any sort of close relationship. Molly was not a neighbour or somebody from work, she was her own flesh and blood and thought how nice it would be to get to know her properly if not for her sake then for Peters.

Picking up her phone she called the number and was put through to Molly's room.

"Hello" a voice answered.

"Its...its Vera".

"Oh hello".

"I was just wondering pet, it must be awful lonely there for you in a strange place, would you prefer to come over here, I have some wine in the fridge". Vera asked unsure once again if she was being too overpowering.

"I'd love to" Molly replied "what's your postcode and I can put it in the sat nav."

Vera laughed. "You won't find me that way,I can meet you in the village and you can follow me here".

"Great". Molly replied. "I'll see you soon".

As Vera pulled into the village she noticed Molly's car. She flashed her headlights and the car followed back to the cottage.

Vera got out of her Land Rover and walked over to Molly's car. "My humble abode".

Molly grabbed her bag and took in her surroundings. "This is amazing".

She followed Vera into the cottage. Vera searched the cupboards for a wine glass.

"White OK". She asked.

Molly placed her bag on the floor "Perfect".

Vera handed her the glass and the bottle and led her into the lounge. They sat by the open fire.

Vera sat in the chair opposite and handed Molly a photo "It's for you".

She studied it intently "He was very handsome".

Vera took a sip of her drink "I know, you look so much like him".

"The eyes" Molly stated. "I have his eyes".

Vera tried hard to stem the rising tears.

"Was he the reason you never married". Molly asked.

Vera nodded "No man could ever come close".

"Do you have any of the two of you together".

Vera stood up. "Wait here a second".

Moments later she returned with a small box.

"This one".

Molly smiled "You look really happy".

She handed the photo back to Vera.

"Don't you get lonely, out here on your own".

Vera shut the box and placed it on the small table next to her. "I find it far easier to be on my own. I work long hours and this place just takes me away from it all".

Molly took a sip from her glass as she eyed the photo of Peter.

The pair were suddenly startled by the doorbell.

"Who's that". Molly asked as Vera stood up.

Vera glanced out the window "It's Joe".

She answered the door.

"Can you not reply to a text". He asked as he entered the hallway. Vera tried to signal to him that she had a guest and thought he would at least spot the extra car on the drive, but as good a detective as he was he missed it.

He walked into the lounge and was surprised to see the young woman sitting in the chair.

"Oh I am sorry Vera I didn't realise". He began.

Vera giggled "It's OK Joe. Joe this is Molly, Molly this is Joe my Sargent".

Joe leaned over and shook her hand "Lovely to meet you".

"I was just checking you were OK. I will leave you two to it". Joe stated awkwardly.

"Not staying for a drink". Vera asked.

"I have to get back we have a babysitter tonight so I'm taking Celine out for a meal".

Vera walked Joe to the door. "Thank you Joe, for posting that letter".

Joe smiled. "I told you it was for the best".

Vera shut the door and made her way back into the lounge.

"He obviously thinks a lot of you". Molly said as she filled her glass from the bottle.

Vera rolled her eyes. "He thinks he has to look after me sometimes. He means well, he's a good lad".


End file.
